Teen Titans Go: Secrets, Sorrows, and Savings
by gamerking3539
Summary: Hello fellow fans out there, I'm here to publish my first ever fanfiction. This is a connection episode to teen titans go "Be Mine" and a prediction where I hope the creators make this episode. Terra makes her final appearance and Raven and Beast Boy get to see her mysterious master. I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope the creators will too. Note:I don't own Teen Titans Go.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, this is my first official fanfiction story I'm going to write. I really like how Raven and Beast Boy bond in the DC comics and Teen Titans franchise, so I'm giving a prediction to a future episode I hope the directors make in Teen Titans Go.**

**I hope that you guys like the first chapter of the love story for my two favorite titans. :)**

* * *

It was a ordinary day in the tower: Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Starfire was grooming her pet Silkie, and Robin was polishing his bostaff. But Raven was looking through a Titan's scrapbook, something that was not part of her normal behavior.

She sat there looking at the photos with her and Beast Boy and smiled at them together. :) In her head was the same words she kept on hearing, "I love Beast Boy," then she snaps out of her thoughts in doubt of that actually happening.

Beast Boy knocked on the door and said, "Hello Raven? Can I talk?"

Raven looked at him for a few seconds with her happiness firing like fireworks on Independence Day, then she let him in with her moody attitude.

"So Raven I just wanted to say that I've felt better ever since I sang for Terra on Valentine's Day." said Beast Boy, unaware of Raven's growing anger of hearing Terra's name.

"Stop talking! I don't want you to say that name ever again!" yelled Raven, but then Beast Boy's face turned to shock when he heard this.

"What's wrong with you Raven? I know that you are jealous of me, but you don't have to let your rage out on me." said Beast Boy with questioning thoughts, "Can't you accept it that Terra really likes me?"

Then Raven in blind anger yelled, "I am not jealous of you Beast Boy! In fact, I don't want you here, just go already!"

Beast Boy then turned into a cat and ran out while thinking what was Raven's deal.

Raven finally calmed down and realised that she drove Beast Boy and her chance to tell him how she feels.

In regret, she plopped onto her bed in sadness and planned to apologized to her crush sooner or later.

* * *

Cyborg came to the kitchen to find Beast Boy pondering on what was bugging Raven.

"What's up Beastie? Something on your mind?" asked Cy, then Beast looked up to find his best bud in front of him.

"Nothing bro," said Beast Boy, then when Cyborg was going to to fridge, Beast Boy went to him and said, "Actually, there is one thing that is made me thinking."

Cyborg sat down with a soda in his hand and listened to Beast Boy talking about Raven.

Then he said, "So she just got mad when you talked about Terra? That's not like her at all."

"I know dude." said Beastie, "I mean, why would she not want to hear about my girl and then say she isn't jealous? It makes no sense."

"Totally, but at least you go Terra to keep you company. Where is she buy the way?" said Cyborg.

"I don't know. After we got out of the trashhole, Terra said she had to take care of business and left." said Beast Boy. "But I bet we can find her and we can maybe go out."

Cyborg jumped out of his seat and said, "That's more like it! Let's find your gir, bro!" Then he turned into a jetpack and they took off into Jump City.

* * *

**First chapter done guys. I've been busy to get this done because of finals, but now it's winter break and I plan to finish this story. Have a happy holidays to you all!**


	2. The Secret Exposed

**Hey guys, second chapter is here. I've been having some trouble trying to find the right element to continue this chapter, but I think I got it right. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Raven lay on the couch, planning on how to tell Beast Boy she was sorry for her behavior. Robin came in and saw raven in a "more than ususal" depressed look on her face, so he sat down and decided to know what was going on.

"Hey Raven, you feeling ok? You don't look good," said Robin in a helpful tone.

"What? Me, no. I don't need help, I'm fine," replied Raven in a suprised look to see Robin without realizing him.

Robin had a supicious look and said "Ok Raven, I was just wondering if I can know if you need are you drawing by the way?"

Raven, not wanting to reveal it to the boy wonder, just said "Oh, it just uhh...a picture. I just got bored and wanted to draw something I like."

"Oh, that's nice. Can I take a look?" said Robin as leaned over Raven's shoulder, then his face turned into suprise and wonder as his eyse focused on the photo.

"I know. It's crazy, right? I just, uhmm... felt like it." said Raven trying to keep it secret, but Robin knew it right off the bat.

"Wow! I can't believe that after all this time, you were actually jealous about Beast Boy," said Robin in a surprised reaction. "Wait a minute, why didn't you tell him in the first place or at all?"

Raven knew that Robin was right and decided to confess, "Well, I didn't want to tell him because I knew that you guys would make fun of us being together. I tried to tell him at the Valentine's Day dance, but Terra stopped me and Beast Boy sang for her, and I got jealous."

Raven began to cry as Robin remembered the events from a few weeks ago, then he put his arm around Raven and comforted her.

"I remember that day. We all thought that you weren't jealous the first time she came over, but now I believe that she is a bad person. Also, I understand that you were embarresed to tell, but you don't have to tell the others and I won't either." said Robin.

"Thanks Robin, but we might be a little late for that," said Raven as Starfire listened to them from above and let out a happy squeal.

* * *

"Are my ears hearing correctly, Raven is in the love with Beast Boy like me and Cyborg first thought?" said Starfire as she jumped onto the couch with Raven and Robin.

"Yes Star, it's true and even I never knew. Right Raven?" Robin said with a look that raven couldn't deny.

"That's true Robin, now I need to find Beast Boy to tell him and give an apology from earlier," said Raven as Robin and Starfire wondered what was the apology for, "Long story, so where is he?"

Starfire's look soon turned into worry about Beast Boy's whereabouts, but she couldn't lie and said, "Well, I last heard that he and Cyborg went looking for Terra, your man's girl'." and Raven soon worried that she might too late.

"Are you ok Raven?" Robin asked, "Do you want us to leave you alone?"

Raven was wondering how to find out if Beast Boy hasn't already made his move on Terra, so she had to find him and tell him before he's taken for good.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done. I hope you guys are wondering "Will she tell Beast Boy or will he win over Terra?" or "Who is the mysterious master that's in this story?" Your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters.**


	3. The Trap is Sprung

**Chapter 3 already, I seem to be mowing through this story. This is where the shocking moments kick in to the story, so I know you will be surprised by this that the story has to throw at you.**

* * *

Meanwhile in Jumpcity, Beast Boy and Cyborg have been flying over the streets trying to find Terra, but they can't seem to track her because she was in the most secure hideout ever.

"Where is she Cy? I want to ask her out to see if she will really like me or if she hates me, I hope she doesn't hate me." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked down on Beast Boy and replied "Don't worry Beastie, we'll find her even if it takes us all night to find her."

Beast Boy suddenly spotted Terra walking out of a store and he jumped out in a bird form to fly down to her and talk.

Of course, Terra was surprised to hear the Titans come to her after their last encounter, so she is waits for them to make the move.

Beast Boy went up to his "boo" and exclaimed, "Terra! I'm so happy that I found you. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the dance."

"Oh yeah, about that," Terra said, trying to cover her true motives. "I left because I had to... meet someone. Yeah, he's paying me to do some jobs for him, the only way for me to make a living."

Beast Boy looks with pondering thoughts about this "someone", thinking she's cheating on him with another or she's working for a bad guy. Unfortunately, none of those came to his mind because he wanted to meet the someone and tell him about his relationship with Terra.

"So you've been meeting your boss to get money?" asked Cyborg and Terra replied with a nod. Cyborg wondered who was the boss and asked, "Can we meet him when you go see him?"

Terra thought that would be a perfect way to get her revenge on the Titans and get a bonus from her boss, so she hid her evil thoughts and replied, "Sure Cyborg, just follow me and will be there."

Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed to follow Terra, not knowing that they are walking into a trap that will change them and Titans forever.

* * *

At Terra's hideout, she, Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing outside a warehouse where Terra's master is waiting for her arrival.

"Here we are boys," said Terra as she opened the doors. "This is where my boss wants me to meet him and collect my money."

"This is a perfect choice for a hideout Terra, how does your boss have all this done? asked Cyborg as he enters the building.

"He has his ways with finding a good choice of what he needs, but let's not get caught up in details," said Terra as Beast Boy was getting closer to her.

"You're right girl, let's get to that after we meet your boss," said Beast Boy with a arm around her neck. "So I want to ask you something, what did you think of my song back on Valentine's Day?"

Terra reflected back on the day of the dance, where Beast Boy was a nice guy to her, but Raven kept getting in her way of her jobs to get some money, and that was a tough question to answer.

"Well..I don't know, to be honest. I mean, I liked the song and all, but-" said Terra before a voice interrupted her saying "But she doesn't love you, Beast Boy."

At that moment, Terra put on a gas mask as the room flooded with tranquilizer gas and the two Titans fell, but Beast Boy got a glimpse of a man in black and red with one eye before he fell asleep.

* * *

**There ends chapter 3 folks. Sorry it took me so long to finish it, I've been suffering some writer's block trying to find the right words for this story. Let's hope I don't take too long on the other chapters. :)**


	4. Plans are Revealed

**4th chapter already, but trust me, this story is going to be a bit longer than any of you would expect it. Hope you enjoy all the secrets that are about to be revealed in here.**

* * *

Beast Boy was dazed and couldn't see well, then he opened his eyes wide open and felt ropes bound around his body. He screamed for help, but no one was there.

Except for Cyborg, who woke up and found himself in a chair tied to Beast Boy's back. Both of them had no idea of how they ended up in this little pickle.

"Beast Boy, what's going on? Why am I tied to you?!" asked Cyborg as he struggled in his bonds. "I don't know dude, said Beast Boy, "Although, I remember seeing someone before I blacked out."

But before Cyborg could even ask who the person was, a voice entered the room and said, "I believe you are speaking about me, Beast boy and Cyborg."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both heard this in shock and both asked, "Who's there? Why are you holding us here in this old warehouse?"

Cyborg first heard the voice and asked "Who's there? What's going on here? Talk to me!"

The man stepped out and said "I am known as Deathstroke, but you may call me Slade." He stepped out and revealed his no eye, black, right side and his one eye, red, left side armor.

Beast Boy looked upon the mysterious man in shock when he realized that was the same person he saw before he fell asleep.

"Why are we tied up Slade? Me and my friend Cyborg were just here to meet my friend, Terra's, boss. Can you let us out?" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg wondered the same thing and asked "What do you want with us? Who are you working for even?" But all that Slade responed was "I work for no one but myself."

"I came to Jump City to settle an old score with one of the Teen Titans, but defeating him was going to be difficult by myself. So I sent in my apprentice to learn more about the Titans and how to defeat them with ease." said Slade as he explained his plan of revenge.

The two captured Titans were surprised to know that an unhired mercenary was after a Titan, but they didn't know who was the Titan in danger or Slade's unknown apprentice.

"Who are you talking about Slade? We are the Titans, well at least two of them. And who is this apprentice of yours?" asked Cyborg, trying to know Deathstroke's plan.

Beast Boy, who was complety focused on going out with Terra, warned Deathstroke of Terra coming to rescue them, but the merciless mercenary snickered at the Beast Boy.

"You believe that your friend will save you Beast Boy?" Deathstroke asked the changeling, "Then why don't I introduce a friend of both of us. Apprentice, come forth."

Then Deathstroke's apprentice came forth and turned out to be none other than Terra, and that schocking sight left Beast Boy heartbroken forever.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were staring at their supposed friend in wondering why she became the hired hand to a dangerous mercenary. Beast Boy was in tears and demanded for Deathstroke to connfess the truth.

"What are you talking about?! She doesn't work for you, she's one of us, you're lying!" screamed Beast Boy, trying not to accept the truth.

Terra came up to the sad changeling and told him the truth, "I'm sorry Beast Boy, but Slade hired me with big money to do this. I needed to make a living and this was the only way."

"But I loved you Terra. You were the only one for me, and I never knew about this or the other Titans." Beast Boy told his girl and Terra looked at him with guilt for her crimes.

But that was interrupted by Deathstroke coming towards him and saying "She is not your friend Beast Boy, and she never loved you. She's been working for me to collect all information to take down the Teen Titans, but she has failed me thanks to you runt."

"Hey! No one calls my best friend that Slade. When we get out of this, me and the Titans are going to whip your butt out of Jump City." said Cyborg.

"But who will help you Cyborg?" said Slade "You and your friend are all alone, and you will be gone before your friends find you." but then a crash came from above and went towards Slade.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg found Slade stunned by Terra's powered chunck of rock she used to help them escape the warehouse, even though she tried to destroy the Titans before.

"Terra, did you just take out your boss? But I though he was paying you to kill us." Beast Boy asked as Terra was cutting their ropes.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though I don't love you, I still think of you as a good friend to help out." replied Terra. Cyborg then asked "Are you going to join us with the Teen Titans?" but Terra shook her head due to Raven's dislike to her and the damage she caused to the Titans.

Beast Boy gave Terra a hug and Cyborg took a picture of them, then Terra promised to be friendly to the Titans and to meet them again someday.

While Cyborg and Beast Boy were escaping the warehouse, Terra was fighting back a dazed Slade that was waking up and chasing after the heroes. Deathstroke grabbed his flash grenades and stunned Terra long enough to pin her to he floor and tie her arms.

Slade was still frustrated that the two Titans escaped and Terra said "You're too late Slade, you'll never find the Titans now or ever," but Slade looked down on her and said "That is where you are wrong, little girl. The cops may find you and know you failed me, but Beast Boy will lead me right to the Teen Titans and then...he will pay for interfering with me."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4 everyone. I've need some time to place the good parts of the storyline in the good chapter, but the other 6 chapters will be good and heart warming.**


	5. The Escape Tale

**Ok so, this chapter is now coming back to focus more on Raven and Beast Boy's love story coming to a rise. Unfortunately for all fans out there, there won't be any major action for their love just yet. But I promise, it will happen.**

* * *

Beast Boy arrives with Cyborg panting to catch their breath as they head up the elevator to the living room, but were soon welcomed by their relieved Titan friends.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, where have you two been?" Robin asked the two wearied Titans, "We've been looking for you guys all day and you never showed up."

Beast Boy manages to catch his breath and tells the other Titans of what he and Cyborg found in Deathstroke's warehouse. "It was crazy, this guy captured us when we followed Terra into a warehouse, then he said Terra was working with him and then she helped us escape."

Robin at first didn't believe him on this tale, but Cyborg soon stepped up to support Beast Boy. "It's all true, I was there with him and he said this guy wants to get revenge on one of us. We need to find out who before he comes to attack."

"Who is this guy who captured you both?" Starfire asked, then Robin's eyes popped wide open when he heard the name Slade and lost breath in seconds.

The other Titans turned around to Robin and Raven asked why he was jumpy about Slade, something he didn't want to talk about. Then Robin, knowing Raven's secret, thought of a plan to use both her's and his at the same time.

Robin replied to the question in a sly tone, "Listen, I have a secret that I think I should tell you guys. But if you want to hear it, Raven has to tell her secret after mine." Raven soon got a shocked look on her face as she knew Robin's dirty little plan and decided to play along.

The Titans gathered around the couch in the living room and they listened in on Robin's history with Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator.

* * *

Back then, Robin was the sidekick to the mighty Batman and they fought crime in Gotham for years. But the Terminator was a formidable opponent for both the Boy Wonder and the Dark Knight.

Robin then began to narrate his encounters with Slade, "He was a tough opponent for me and Batman and every time I fought him, he would always get more stronger than the last time."

The others were interested in this 'Slade' and continued to listen to Robin's tales, "One time, Batman was fighting Slade in the front while I attacked from the back, that was the one time we managed to catch him. Batman thanked me of course, but I learned that sometimes overwhelming the enemy helps you win the fight."

The Titans would soon learn from this lesson and use it in the future, but it was soon time for Raven to reveal her personal secret.

Raven got, walked up to Beast Boy and said "Beast Boy, I just wanted to say..uhhmmm...I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier. I just don't like the fact that you're going after someone I don't trust."

"That's ok Raven," Beast Boy replied "I know that you were looking out for me, and I should've known Terra was working for a bad person. But at least that's all done, right mama?"

Raven immediately blushed from Beast Boy's sweet talk and replied, "Yeah Beastie, it's behind us all. Well...I've gotta get to bed, later." this left Beast Boy riddled by Raven's behavior even further.

Robin and Starfire soon went to their rooms and Cyborg said "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Slade anymore Beastie, see you tomorrow." and proceeded to his room. But Beast Boy had one thing to worry about, did Raven really reveal her secret or not?

* * *

**Okay, this is the halfway marker for our little story. I bet you're all thinking; will raven tell beast boy?, what's Slade's next move against the Titans?, and is Terra not coming back into this story? Only five chapters left and you'll receive all the answers.**


	6. Nightmares and Memories

**The 6th chapter starts the beginning to the 2nd half of the story. It's also the official 1st day of 2015, so Happy New Years to you all! :)**

* * *

It was night and the Tower was in the middle of a hard, rainy storm with thunder and lightning. All of the Titans were fast asleep and had happy dreams, except for Beast Boy. He was tossing and turning in his bed and he entered into a dream.

The dream sequence showed that Beast Boy was entering the kitchen to grab a piece of tofu and talk to his friends, but no one was there. The Tower was empty, dark, and Raven sat alone on the living room couch, so Beast Boy went to her only to find the cloak empty.

Beast Boy backed up in shock and felt a body behind him, which happened to be Slade that kept telling him "You will all pay now!" and then muffled Beast Boy until everything went black.

* * *

Beast Boy sat up from his sheets screaming for help until he realized that he only had a dream. "Thank goodness that was only a dream," said Beast Boy in fear. "I'm gonna grab a drink to help me go to sleep."

So Beast Boy went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water at 12am, but then he saw that the kitchen light was on and a young girl's voice was being heard from behind the door. Beast Boy snuck in and found Raven sipping a cup of tea while looking through a Titans scrapbook again.

Raven looked over and found Beast Boy looking at her, then said "Hi Beast Boy, didn't see you there." She sounded surprised to Beast Boy, but that didn't bother him as she asked "Wanna sit down with me? I'm looking at some of the pictures from our good times together," he then agreed.

Beast Boy and Raven flipped through each page of the book as they talked about each of the good memories they shared from those pictures. "This one is from when I experienced life without my cloak, that was fun to use my legs a lot." Raven said as she smiled at Beast Boy for giving her compliments about her 'lady legs.'

"Yeah, those were some pretty, pretty legs," replied Beast Boy as he struggled not to grab her legs under the table. "Ooh, I remember this picture. This was when I beat Cinderblock with my veggetable powered muscles, and I taught you all about how to eat on a good diet."

Raven admired Beast Boy for his amazing qualities as a hero and a good friend, now she realizes that she might actually land a shot with him being her boyfriend.

Raven then asked in a flirtatious tone, "May I feel your 'veggie powered' muscles Beast Boy?" Beast Boy got a little curious about her question, but then agreed and pulled his sleeve to reveal his green muscles. Raven started to touch his furry biceps and blushed at his smile at her as she felt his 'guns' for about a minute.

Beast Boy then pulled his arm away, rolled his sleeve back to his hand, and asked "Raven, how come you woke up in the middle of the night?" Raven then surprised and replied with her moody voice, "Just couldn't sleep, that's all." Beast Boy didn't buy the answer and asked for a specific answer, then Raven told him to tell why he got up early to cover her truth up.

Beast Boy explained about his nightmare with Raven's cloak and Slade kidnapping him, which made Raven more unconfortable of her Beast Boy leaving her side. When Beast Boy asked for Raven's reason, she stated that she 'woke up in cold sweat' and proceeded to put the scrapbook away.

Beast Boy assumed she had a bad dream she didn't want to talk about and agreed to keep out of her privacy. "Beast Boy wait," Raven said as he was walking to the hall, "Come here and give a hug." Beast Boy felt scared by Raven's request for hug and stood there, thinking of what to do or say. "Come on, I won't hurt you," said Raven who was waiting for Beast Boy to hug her, he then decided to do it and wrapped his arms around her back.

To his surprise, Raven didn't try to harm him in any way possible. In fact she liked it, and was beginning to like to, and they stood there hugging until the clock showed 1am. The two soon broke apart to head for their rooms and Beast Boy said "Sweet dreams, mama." before Raven closed the door.

* * *

Raven shut her eyes and thought of Beast Boy to dream about him, but they quickly stirred into a recipe for a terrible nightmare. This took place in the same place that Beast Boy's dream was in: Titan's Tower, but she was all alone this time.

Raven looked around for Beast Boy in the Tower, but there was no one to be seen on that stormy night. A figure of Beast Boy was seen on the couch when Raven approached him, but he was shown tied in a chair with Slade behind him saying "You must confess to save!" as the room flashed with lightning and everything disappeared.

Raven woke up at 3am, clinching onto her own bed sheets as she was in her dream. Also, she woke up with cold sweat that went down her neck. She realized that she had this dream before; this time, it was a warning that will have Raven's fate connected with Beast Boy's and Slade.

* * *

**Yeah! only 4 more to go and you fans and the directors will see a masterpiece come to life. This story will possibly lead to the first episode of Teen Titans Go with Deathstroke in it, I still have hope for the future.**


	7. First Date

**Okay, this chapter will get into the stages of Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. Basically they will have dates, save each other from criminals, and sleep in bed, but no high levels of love is shown due to age restrictions. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was 7am in the morning and the Titans were getting ready to eat breakfast, but Raven and Beast Boy weren't awake just yet. They soon came in with very tired looks on their faces. "You ok guys?" asked Robin as he was making some waffles.

Raven was too tired to answer, but Beast Boy replied with a sleepy tone "Yeah dude, we're totally fine." Robin didn't think that was true, but decide to give them a break. Raven went up to Beast Boy and said "Remember, don't tell anyone about last night or else, you're dead meat." Beast Boy agreed, despite being too tired to listen or talk to anyone at the moment.

After a few hours, all the Titans were refreshed and ready to fight crime in Jump City, except for two particular Titans. In a battle with the H.I.V.E in Jump City's streets, Raven couldn't focus because she was amazed at Beast Boy whooping Mammoth's butt. She immediately got a warm feeling in her gut to show her love to that furry little hero.

Then, a voice stepped in. "Raven! Raven!" Robin shouted, trying to get Raven to focus, "We need you right now, snap out of it and take down Jinx." Raven then got back to the battle and use her magic to attack Jinx. She attempted to throw her enemy into a portal back to prison, but Jinx got transported to Cyborg fighting Gizmo.

Beast Boy also couldn't focus on the battlefield because of last night, he was wondering what Raven' dream was that he didn't see Mammoth come back and throw him across the street. Raven came along to toss Mammoth away and Beast Boy said, "Thanks Rave, you know when to save me." "No problem Beast Boy, I'm always here for you," said Raven as she blushed at his little smile and brought him up to help finish the fight.

* * *

After the battle, the Titans were recovering from their wounds, but not all problems were solved just yet. "Guys, we need to discuss about Raven's sudden lack of focus, and how we are going to help her with this problem," Robin said this to the other Titan's and they looked at Raven. "It was just an off day for me, I just need some time off," said Raven.

"I don't like this idea Raven," said Starfire in a concerning tone "What if we need you to help us when we are fighting crime, you won't be there." Raven rolled her eyes and replied "It's okay, you got Robin and Cyborg to help you while Beast Boy and I go get dinner." At that moment, the rest of the Titans were left standing speechless.

Robin and Starfire pulled Raven to one side while Cyborg pulled to the other to discuss what was going to happen next. Both groups thought Raven was saying that because she wanted to go out with Beast Boy on a date, and they were right. Raven and Beast Boy both got advice from their friends to help them out, unknowing the love for each other.

"Are you serious Raven?" Robin asked, "You're finally gonna ask out Beast Boy to dinner? Tonight?!" Raven then shook her head yes and Starfire squealed with joy. "Are you nervous, Raven?" Starfire asked, then Raven shook her head no and replied "I'm gonna be fine and he'll come along, trust me."

Cyborg and Beast Boy got excited in their huddle and started to plan on acting cool. "This is amazing bro, Raven is gonna ask you out! Are you gonna be ok?" Cyborg asked, Beast Boy thought of this idea and replied in a super cool tone. "I knew this would happen, but not when. Everything will be fine Cy ;)" said Beast Boy as he smiled to Raven.

The group huddles broke apart, then Raven went up to Beast Boy and said "So Beast Boy, wanna go get some dinner and some time off." Beast Boy blushed and replied "Well...yeah, I would love to mama," Raven then smiled at her own nickname and she grabbed his hand as they headed for the door. The other Titans knew that this was going to end well for those two opposites.

At the local pizza restaurant, Raven and Beast Boy ordered their pizza and waited for the chefs to be finished. The two Titans frequently began to look at each other and smile, but they couldn't talk much until Beast Boy spoke. "Nice place to be, huh?" he said, "I'm surprised that there isn't much crime today, that's the best day off for any hero." :Yeah, though it's kinda out of the ordinary," Raven replied, "But you're right, it's nice to get out and have a relaxing meal in the quiet."

Beast Boy smiled as he moved over to get closer to Raven and put is arm around her neck. And to his surprise, Raven didn't try to smack him or throw him into another dimension, in fact she liked him having his arm around her neck like a furry scarf. The pizza soon came to their table, so Beast Boy gave the waiter some cash to pay and they began to eat their slices.

"Thanks for coming with me Beast Boy," said Raven as she took a bite into her pizza, "It's nice that we are spending some time together, alone, and without the others to bother 'us'." Beast Boy got a little concerned when she said "us" in a sort of seductive tone, and wondered what she was thinking of him right now.

* * *

After dinner, the two Titans went outside to get some fresh air and then head back home. "So Beastie, how did you like the pizza?" Raven asked as she was smiling with a full stomach. "Oh, well..it was good," Beast Boy replied, "But, aren't you upset I went a little 'close' to you when we were eating?" Raven shook her head no and hugged him and squeezed his waist with love.

They both yawned and decided to go back to the Tower and get some rest, so Raven teleported them back to the living room where the others were watching some TV. "So, had did your date go?" Starfire asked with much anticipation. "It went pretty well, and the pizza was tasty," replied Beast Boy as he rubbed his full stomach, "But I wouldn't count on Raven calling it a 'date' with me." "It's okay Beast Boy, I'm ok with it calling it a date." Raven ensured Beast Boy of the dinner they had, "And I'm not gonna get upset about you, I like it how you were snuggling up with me."

The other Titans grinned on hearing their good time alone for the first time, so they decided to give them some alone time and headed up to bed. Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's and said "This has been a very good night Beast Boy, I hope we can do this another time." She smiled and gave him a kiss on his right cheek as he blushed red as cherry, he then replied "Anytime mama, well uh...good night then," he then went to his room, but then Raven grabbed his arm and said "Wait, I've been having some trouble trying to sleep last night, so do you want sleep in my my room tonight?"

Beast Boy's eyebrow's went high as the sky and replied with a yes look on his smile, so they changed into their pajamas and Beast Boy got comforted into Raven's room. They tucked themselves under the covers and they took hold of each other, and Beast Boy planted a kiss on her forehead before they fell into a happy, deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is finished, only 3 more and I promise that Slade and Terra will make one more appearance in the last 2. Also, tomorrow is my 16th birthday, so I hope to complete this story soon and have an amazing time. :)**


	8. Captivity

**Okay, now this chapter is going to execute Slade's plan into motion and how he gets his revenge on the Titans. But now, let's get back to Raven and Beast Boy as they play a role in the revenge plan.**

* * *

The sun was rising on Jump City as the young Titans woke up to get ready for another day of fighting crime. Raven and Beast Boy woke up as the alarm rang at 7am, Beast got up first and stretched his arms wide up as he yawned to wake himself up. Raven got up with a gloomy look at first, but then smiled as she focused on Beast Boy.

"Good morning Beast Boy, did you sleep good?" asked Raven as she got out of bed and went for her closet to change clothes. "I'm fine Raven, just a bit tired from last night's dinner," Beast Boy replied as he jumped off the bed and went for his room to change into his uniform "Although, I kept hearing a weird beeping noise when I was trying to go to sleep."

They went in their closets and got on their uniforms on to start the day. "Wait, what do you mean a beeping noise, I didn't hear anything." she said as she put her hood over her head. "I don't really know," Beast Boy replied as he scratched his head, wondering about the noise he heard "I think that my communicator was acting up all funny, can you check to see if it's broken?"

Raven then went to dig into Beast Boy's pockets to find his communicator, but she grabbed a device that was sending a strong signal from his pocket. "I think I found what was making that noise Beast Boy, but it's not from your communicator." she said as she showed him the device. "What on Earth is that doing in my pants?!" he asked in a shocked feeling, thinking it was something bad "Is is a bomb? A camera? A robot spider?!" "Relax Beast Boy, it looks like a homing tracer with a microphone," Raven replied as she focused on the tracer more closely "How did this even end up in your pocket?"

"I don't know Raven, but maybe Cyborg can help us find out who put it there," he said, so they went to Cyborg's room where he just finished downloading his data files. "Cyborg, we need your help to find out who put this tracker on Beast Boy," Raven said as she showed the device to Cyborg. He examined it closely in his hand and saw that it had a "S" symbol on the back and realized who did it.

"This 'S' symbol looks like it belongs to...Slade!" he said in a tone of worry, "He's been tracking us so that he can get revenge on us, and we never knew a thing!" "What are we going to do Cy?" asked Beast Boy, horrified of the discovery "Slade probably knows everything about us, and we will be powerless when he comes to attack." Raven went to Beast Boy and slapped his cheek to calm him down, soon they listened to Raven's plan on how to stop Slade.

So they went down to Robin, who was tracking criminal activity in Jump City in hopes to track down Deathstroke. "Robin, I think we have a way to catch Deathstroke-" said Raven, but then Robin stopped her to show the G.P.S coordinates in Jump City Bank where a heist is being pulled off. "Not now, I finally found Slade and it's time to bring him to justice." He rushed the Titans to the elevator to head for the bank and catch Slade.

* * *

At the bank, the Titans found the doors wide open and the alarms were ringing like crazy. "Alright Titans, let's split up to cover more of the ground. Cyborg, you and Starfire come with me to the security office, Raven and Beast Boy will go to the vault and see what he stole," Robin said and they went separate ways to find Slade. Raven thought back on the night she ate dinner and slept with Beast Boy and felt like she was complete, but she knew that he would the truth if their relationship was to continue on. She knew that their was only one thing to do.

As they entered the vault, they found the money untouched and a note on a chair in the middle. "Hey, who left this here?" Beast Boy said as he picked up the note from the chair and began to read it "It's from Slade, he didn't rob anything except for...our hearts? Raven would've tried to help solve the mystery if she wasn't focused on telling him her feelings. "I think he's trying to scare us, but I want to tell you something first, something that I've been keeping forever," she said as Beast Boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Beast Boy, I-"

Just then, a figure entered the room and greeted them with his dark tone "Hello Raven, Beast Boy; I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, that would be rude." The two Titans looked over and found Slade waiting to fight. "Slade! You are the last person I wanted to be interrupted by right now!" Raven said as she furiously walked to Slade. Beast Boy paused this to ask "Wait, what did you mean by 'robbing our hearts' Slade?" he asked, showing the note to Deathstroke. Deathstroke then entered and laughed at the changeling as he explained his dire plan, "You see, I couldn't attack you directly, I needed some information to know your weakness. Now that I know of your passionate affections, I can bring you to me when you are ready to fight."

Beast Boy and Raven were confused of who the Titan Slade wants, even though they heard Robin was able to stop him with Batman, so that would mean he's the target. "Look Slade, we know that you want to get back at Robin, but I ain't letting you get to him!" Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and charged for Slade, but he jumped, grabbed his arm, and threw Beast Boy to the ground.

"Poor Beast Boy, you don't even know my plan yet," he said as he stepped on Beast Boy's face. "I want to get Robin, but you two were the one's I wanted to get Robin to find me."

He then threw a flash grenade on the floor, leaving Raven in a smoke screen with no way to see. As soon as the smoke cleared, Beast Boy and Slade were nowhere to be seen anywhere. Raven got on her knees, looked up and screamed "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

* * *

**Ok, I took a long to get to this chapter cause I was watching Batman films from the the 90s. Anyway, I hope to see your reviews of this suspenseful chapter as the story progresses. Until then, to be continued...**


	9. Finding Beast Boy

**This chapter is going to be the last time where Terra will ever appear in this story until the future. Who knows what the media will do to Terra after this, let's hope she ends up in a better place.**

* * *

The other Titans heard Raven's screams and rushed into the vault to find Raven, crying on the floor. Robin went over and asked "Raven, what happened? We heard you scream." Raven then heard Robin and did her best to hide her tears from the Titans and reported about the attack.

"Slade got away with Beast Boy?!" Robin said, with the others in shock of the news. Raven nodded her head, trying to hold back the tears of her moment being interrupted by Deathstroke.

The other Titans decided to plan a rescue mission for Beast Boy, but only Cyborg seemed to notice that Raven wasn't looking too happy. "Hey Rave, what's wrong?" he asked, but she simply turned away from him. He asked again "Are you sure you are okay Raven?" She then turned around and said "No, I'm not. I was so close to telling Beast Boy that -well, I..." She couldn't admit to him that sadhwe had a thing for Beast Boy, and Cyborg didn't want to pry her.

"I'm sorry Raven, it's my fault that we are here." Robin said, "I should have known that Slade set a trap in here, then Beast Boy wouldn't have gotten caught." Starfire went over to Robin's side and patted his shoulder "It's okay Robin, we will find our friend before that nasty Slade harms him." "Well, we have to know where he's going to find Beast Boy," Robin said, and that's where Cyborg got an idea.

"Ooh, guys! I know how we can track down Slade. Terra used to work for him, so we just have to go talk to Terra and she'll tell us where he is," Cyborg said as he gathered the Titans for the plan. "But Cyborg, Terra is in prison, remember." said Raven "Do you think she will tell us where Slade is that easily, I don't really trust her." "We don't have much of a choice Raven," Robin said "If Terra is the only one who knows Slade's plans, we have to take our chances."

* * *

At Jump City's prison, the Ttians go to the visitor's room to find Terra in a booth, waiting to talk to them. Raven gave a doubtful look at Terra as she sat with her arms folded.

"Hello Terra, how is it going? You know, in prison," Cyborg asked in a friendly tone. "You know, it's actually not that bad in here," Terra replied "I get nice food, comfy space, and I've been helping on makin stronger prison walls. That way, I can get out early and be free." "Yeah, yeah anyways, we need some help," Robin said as he interrupted Terra. "What do you think I have that you want?" she asked "Information, Slade has captured Beast Boy and you might know where he's taking him," he said.

Terra had a shocked face on hearing Beast Boy's captivity, but she later confirmed Raven that she had no feelings for him to keep her happy. Raven gave a relieved smile, now she was definetly going to be with Beast Boy forever.

"Well I thought that Slade was going to get Robin," Terra said "But I know where he's taking Beast Boy." "Oh please tell us Terra, so that we can go on the search for our friend," Starfire exclaimed, holding her hands to together in plead. "Ok ok I'll tell you, Slade is at his warehouse. He's going to use him as bait to lure you in Robin," Terra explained. Robin was wondering why Deathstroke would pull off this plan for Robin, "Why would he do this? Couldn't he just come get me?"

Terra explained that she spied on them to collect weaknesses in their team and that Raven and Beast Boy's relationship was a great thing exploit. This was part of his whole plan to get revenge on Robin for helping Batman send the mercenary to prison. "What are we the waiting for guys? Let's us begin the great chase!" Starfire said as she grabbed Robin's arm and rushed out the door with Raven behind them.

Cyborg was about to exit when Terra called him. "Wait Cyborg, tell Beast Boy that I said hi and that I'll be out in a few months." "Okay Terra, I promise," replied Cyborg and he rushed out to catch up with others while Terra smiled and said "Go get him Raven."

* * *

**Ok guys and girls, we are getting so close to the ending I can taste it! Sorry I took forever on this chapter, I had work to do and I forgot this for a while, but I'm back to entertain you all with the Teen Titans romance until the end.**


	10. Heart-Warming Ending

**Finally we are here fellow fans, the epic conclusion to my first fanfic and the great story for Raven and Beast Boy in Teen Titans Go! Yay! Strap yourselves into your seats and prepare for the chapter that will blow the world away. :)**

* * *

The Teen Titans approached the warehouse that Deathstroke was holding out with Beast Boy, but it wasn't going to be easy getting in there without being noticed. "All right Titans, we got sneak into the warehouse, rescue Beast Boy, and take down Slade once and for all," said Robin as he gathered the Titans for his plan. "Ready guys," they all shook heads yes, "Then let's do this, Titans go!"

As soon as they went into the building, the doors and windows locked down and a single light was shining on Deathstroke, who was looking down from a catwalk. Robin and Deathstroke were giving each other sneers that said "It's been too long."

"Slade, why are you here in Jump City, come to play round 2 of Mano on Mano?" said Robin as he walked closer to underneath Slade. "Of course Robin, but it looks like your friend Batman won't be here to save you this time," Slade replied while staring at Robin with an eerie look "Your friend's life is in danger if you don't surrender your allegiance to me." Robin got furious and refused to follow his orders, but that was a big mistake.

Deathstroke flipped a light switch and revealed Beast Boy tied to an electric chair, with Deathstroke holding the remote. "Now Robin, listen to me carefully," he said "Fight me until one of us lives, or your beloved friend will suffer!" He then clicked the remote once, giving Beast Boy a 100 volt shock that made him scream.

Robin didn't want to fight him, all he wanted was to get Beast Boy out; yet if he didn't accept, Beast Boy will die and Raven will be heartbroken. He was left with no choice.

"Ok Slade, you win. Let's do this already," said Robin standing before Slade. Deathstroke jumped down and the two rivals stood before each other in the dark, they knew that only one of them would be able to leave the place in one piece. Beast Boy's future and the fate of Robin and Deathstroke came down to this epic battle.

* * *

Robin jumped towards Slade and kicked towards his stomach, but Slade grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. Then he landed several punches to the face and an uppercut to the jaw, which sent several teeth flying. The other Titans watched in horror as Deathstroke was countering Robin's moves and beating him to a pulp.

"You are a disgrace to your little team Robin," he said as he placed his foot on Robin's face "I've been training for the past few years, while you've been wasting your strength 'training' your team to clean the city of crime. You would have been better off staying with Batman and the rest of Gotham." Robin was weak, yet he tried to get back up to fight "Batman may have trained me his tricks, but it's a good thing I learned those tricks and taught them to my team. Titans Go!"

Cyborg blasted his ion cannon and knocked Deathstroke off of Robin's head, then Starfire and Raven both blasted shots at him, but he quickly deflected those with his staff. He then flipped up and was in the middle of the four Titans ring. Cyborg charged at Slade, but was tripped and fell on his side. Starfire grabbed hold of him and flew up to blast him downwards, then he threw her down and jumped to the ground. Only Raven wasn't fight Deathstroke.

She went up to the electric chair to free Beast Boy "Beast Boy! I'm so glad we found you ok, let's get you out before Slade tries to fry you." Deathstroke had noticed that Raven was freeing his hostage, so he clicked the remote again to shock both Beast Boy and Raven at the same time, he then climbed up to destroy Raven and finish Robin.

"You thought that you can save your friend Raven, but why do that when you can fight me?" he said "Do you love him, or do you do it because your leader wants you to keep him alive. Whatever you feel for him only leads to your doom!" As Deathstroke was going to finish off Raven with his sword, Robin climbed behind him and knocked him down with his staff.

Raven took the opportunity to free Beast Boy while Robin and Slade battled on the platform until they rolled down to the ground. Robin was knocked out and Slade was beating his skull in the floor until bruises started to swell. "Robin! I'm coming for the you!" shouted Starfire as she blasted Deathstroke's armor and pushed him over.

"Robin wake up, we need your help rescue the Beast Boy," she said, until a familiar voice said "Beast Boy doesn't need to be rescued now.

Beast Boy stood on top of the platform with Raven smiling at him in a passionate way. Deathstroke got up on his feet to take care of Robin, then the freed Titan flew down as a bird then morphed to human. "It's over Slade, now I believe that we have a score to settle between us," he said. Slade threw the remote away in anger, "You may have escaped my trap, but you and your friends will not leave this place alive!"

Deathstroke rushed over to little Titan who stood there, waiting to strike, then Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at him, sending him flying across the room. The rhino horn ripped Deathstroke's armor, leaving him wounded and weak from the damage the Titans gave him. "Impossible! How could you, a little boy, stop Deathstroke the Terminator?" he asked and Beast Boy replied "I'm no ordinary boy, I'm Beast Boy!" and he gave Slade a kick to the face that KO-ed him.

* * *

The Titans had recovered from the fight and Deathstroke was taking in by the police, no longer to be a threat to Jump City. Everyone was relieved and happy that the day was finally over and they all stepped outside to view the sunset on the warehouse. "I'm the happy that we rescued our friend and stopped Slade's plan," Starfire said holding onto Robin to keep him up. "I am too Star," he replied "But you guys helped me out back there, so thanks." The Titans were all satisfied and were ready to leave, well, except for one.

Raven took in a deep breath and went towards the green changeling to begin her confession. "Beast Boy, can I say something to you?" she asked. Beast Boy turned and replied "Raven, yeah I would love to hear what you want to say." She reached for his hands and held on to them as she began to talk "A few months ago, I really didn't like Terra around because I was jealous of you being with another girl. Ever since then, I wondered if we could actually, you know, get together for real." "So wait, you really think you want to make us-happen?" he replied "Because I think we might break and you would move on and you won't want to see me." Raven then looked into his eyes and said "No I won't because-Beast Boy, I love you." "Whoa. You, you really do love me? Because I really love you too." he replied "That's good Beastie, very good," then they leaned in for a very passionate kiss on their lips that made them think of roses and sunshine.

They kissed for about a couple of minutes before they broke apart, and they just kept looking at each other, wondering what was next. "So, you think we can make this work Rae Rae?" Beast Boy asked in a concerned tone, then Raven replied with a smile on her face "I know that we can, now come here." They laughed and kissed again as they Titans viewed in awe of their two friends making out in love. "Yo bro!" Cyborg called to Beast Boy and he parted the kiss for a second. He looked and Cyborg said "Terra wanted to say 'hi' and that she will be out of prison very shortly." "Thanks Cy, tell her to come over so that we can have a party to celebrate." Cyborg nodded 'yes' and the 3 Titans left for the Tower.

"Now, where were we Raven dear?" Beast Boy said in a manly voice and Raven giggled as she pulled him in for a final kiss and they walked into the sun-setting Tower. "I'm glad we made it work BB," she said holding his hand. "Me too Rae, me too," he replied and they went home.

* * *

**Hooray! I'm finally finished with my very first fanfiction of my life! And it's just in time for Valentine's Day, hope you all got your eyes on a certain someone out there that you like. I'm going to try to come up with more ideas for more fanfiction, but read this one with your family, send it to your friends and spread the word to Cartoon Network. This will change Teen Titans Go forever, Happy Valentine's Day and I'll see you later! Bye Bye! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
